witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Wish
For the book found within The Witcher computer game, see: The Last Wish (in game). The Last Wish (Polish: Ostatnie życzenie) is the first book in Andrzej Sapkowski's Witcher series in terms of internal chronology, although the original Polish edition was published in 1993, after The Sword of Destiny. Some of the individual short stories were first published in the Fantastyka magazine or in the Wiedźmin short story collection (the first collection of Sapkowski's stories, out of print and now obsolete; all short stories were later collected in The Last Wish, Sword of Destiny and Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna) and as such were the first witcher stories published. Stories included The anthology employs the story within a story framework and contains seven main short stories. Geralt, after having been injured in battle, rests in a temple of Melitele in Ellander. During that time he has flashbacks to recent events in his life — each of which forms a story of its own. *The Voice of Reason (Głos rozsądku, framing story) *The Witcher (Wiedźmin) *A Grain of Truth (Ziarno prawdy) *The Lesser Evil (Mniejsze zło) *A Question of Price (Kwestia ceny) *The Edge of the World (Kraniec świata) *The Last Wish (Ostatnie życzenie) Translations The book has been translated into Czech, Russian, Italian, Lithuanian, German, Spanish, Swedish, French and Portuguese, in addition to English. The Last Wish was the first of the Witcher's stories to be translated in English. The Last Wish was published in the United Kingdom by Gollancz http://www.orionbooks.co.uk/ in 2007 and in the United States by Orbit in April 2008. * Bulgarian: Вещерът. Последното желание (ИнфоДар, 2008) * Czech: Zaklínač I - Poslední přání (Leonardo, 1999) * English: The Last Wish, translated by Danusia Stok (UK - Gollancz, 2007, US - Orbit, 2008) * French: Le Dernier Vœu (2003) * German: Der letzte Wunsch * Italian: Il Guardiano degli Innocenti (Nord, 2010) * Lithuanian: Paskutinis noras (Eridanas, 2005) * Polish: Ostatnie życzenie (SuperNOWA, 1993) * Portugese: O Último Desejo (Livros do Brasil, 2005) * Russian: Последнее желание, translated by Евгений Вайсброт (АСТ, 1996) * Spanish: El último deseo, translated by Jose María Faraldo (Bibliópolis fantástica, 2002) Quotes on this wiki * UK edition quotes in this wiki are taken from this edition: ISBN 978-0-575-07782-9 * US edition quotes in this wiki are taken from this edition: ISBN 0-316-02918-1 (ISBN-10), ISBN 978-0-316-02918-6 (ISBN-13) Gallery Polish editions Image:Ostatnie zyczenie 1.jpg|First softcover edition Image:Okładka ostatnie życzenie.jpg|Second softcover edition Image:Okładka ostatnie życzenie2.jpg|Third softcover edition Image:Ostatnie_zyczenie_miecz_przeznaczenia.jpg|Hardcover edition (together with Miecz przeznaczenia) English editions Image:The Last Wish.jpg|UK hardcover and trade paperback edition (2007) Image:The Last Wish 2.jpg|UK mass market paperback edition (2008) Image:Andrzej Sapkowski - The Last Wish.jpg|US edition (2008) Bulgarian edition Image:Veshchert.jpg|Вещерът. Кръвта на Елфите Bulgarian edition (2008) Czech edition Image:Posledni prani.gif|Czech edition French editions Image:Le Dernier Voeu 2003.jpg|French edition (2003) Image:Le Dernier Voeu 2005.jpg|French edition (2005) Image:Le Dernier Voeu 2008.jpg|French edition (2008) German editions Image:Der letzte Wunsch 1.jpg|First German edition Image:Der letzte Wunsch 2.jpg|Second German edition Italian Edition Image:Sapkowski_il_guardiano_degli_innocenti_2.jpg|Italian Edition, Nord, 2010 Lithuanian edition Image:Raganius.jpg|Collected edition of both The Last Wish and Miecz przeznaczenia Portugese edition Image:Oultimodesejo.gif|Portugese edition Russian edition Image:Vedmak.jpg|Collected together with Miecz przeznaczenia Spanish edition Image:Okladka El ultimo deseo.jpg|Spanish edition Image:Alamut Ultimodeseo.jpg|Spanish edition, Alamut Category:Short story collections cs:Poslední přání de:Der letzte Wunsch es:El Último Deseo fr:Le Dernier Vœu it:Il Guardiano degli Innocenti lt:Pakutinis Noras pl:Ostatnie życzenie ru:Последнее желание